Unarranged Engagement
by dragon of colors
Summary: Naruto was happy with his life, he had money, and friends. Then suddenly he learns he has been engaged to be married, since his birth. He is then trapped in a house with his forced fiance, with their parent's unable to get back. Can he survive and keep his heart. Or will this forced marriage become something he want's? And what secret's is his fiance hiding. Sasunaru boyxboy


You can bury bitter feelings  
Lock them away  
But when the rain comes it washes away the mask you made  
It shows the truth  
You can cry in the rain because no one know's the difference  
Between tears and  
Raindrops  
~EM  
Naruto opened his bright azure eye's as light streamed into his room, he sat up stretching. He sat up looking around his room, it was simple, white with a bed and a dresser, which had never been used as his clothes were strewn across the room. He smiled taking a deep breath, as sun was shining brightly, spreading a warm glow over him. "Today is gonna be a good day, I can feel it", he thought happily he threw the covers off and stood up. Walking over to a large pile of shirt's that lay in the middle of the cluttered room, he began to rummage threw them seeing if any of them were clean. He finally found a light blue shirt that didn't look like it was thrown up on or been washed in mud. He pulled the shirt over his head, he shook his blonde spiked hair, trying to get rid of the bed head feel. He stood in the middle of his room for a moment, it hadn't always been cluttered his mother had used to come in and clean it. He had always told her to stop because she it was his personal space, but now he wished he had thanked her, but now it was to late. He felt a sharp sting in his chest but quickly pushed it away, he wanted to have a good day today now was not the time to mope about the past. He pulled on his jeans, grabbing his sneaker's, suddenly his phone let out a sharp beep. Naruto walked over and picked it up "Hey, Naruto were all getting together for lunch be at Cafe Kiki in ten minutes ~Sakura" Naruto smiled, the day was just getting better. He stuffed his phone into his pocket then grabbed his wallet, he ran down the stairs jumping the last few. His father sat in the kitchen, wearing his suit. Naruto looked over at his father, whose attention was completely trapped in the morning paper. His father looked up as Naruto grabbed his jacket off the rack next to the door.  
"Naruto where are you going?" He said standing suddenly.  
"Going out with friends, don't worry I'll be home for dinner." He threw open the door and raced out.  
"Naruto we need to talk about something!" His father shouted as Naruto ran down the cobblestone path that ran down through their front yard.  
"We can talk when I get back, see ya later." He yelled waving before jumping the short fence and running down the street. His father slumped against the door frame sighing, "How am I going to tell him." He thought.  
Naruto kept running, a cheerful smile stuck on his face as he ran to meet his friends. But there was a small nagging feeling in the back of his head, he wondered what his father wanted to tell him. He caught sight of the park, it was small and more of a field than a park, but there were swings and a slide so they had always called it a park. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a pink head, he skidded to a halt. Sakura and Ino stood near the swings both squealing, he put his hands in his pockets and walked up giving them a big grin.  
"What's up?" The girls looked at him like he was crazy. Sakura sighed shaking her head, her pink hair twisting with it.  
"Naruto you never know what's happening do you." Before Naruto could give a retort, Ino cut him off. "Sasuke is engaged!" She said excitedly, jumping up and down her long pale blonde hair bouncing along with her.  
"Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto didn't know a lot about the young Uchiha other than his family owned the biggest and most succesful corporation in the city, his older brother, Itachi had disappeared a few years ago. He also knew from what Sakura and Ino had told him which was that he was supposedly extremely handsome, cool, and quiet. He knew that Sasuke hated the public, when he did things he would just leave them until someone realized he had done it, but no matter how much the public tried to get a press conference's with him, he always refused. His father on the other hand did all the talking for him, he kept the public on edge to know what was going on with the young Uchiha. Ino and Sakura sighed simultaneously,  
"Of course Sasuke Uchiha, you think you would know this since your dad's company and his company are partners." Ino said "Here look." She handed him a magazine that was covered in thing's like. "How to do your make up just right." or "You want the guy follow these easy tip's" But in large red print it said. "Sasuke Uchiha engaged, his father revealed this juicy tip just yesterday at a special conference!" Naruto looked at them raising his eyebrow.  
"Why do you guy's even care?" Sakura smacked him on the head, he instantly backed out of her range afraid of another assault.  
"Why wouldn't we care, I mean this is Sasuke. " Her eyes unfocused as she began to stare off into space. "If only it was me he was marrying." She sighed dreamily, Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to see Ino in the same state, he made a gagging sound. Both girls glared at him  
"Hmmp you just don't get it Naruto." Ino said turning her nose up, Sakura did the same.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever are we going to lunch or not." Ino nodded looking to Sakura, who sighed in response.  
"Not until Kiba get's here." As the words left her mouth a pine cone made contact with the back of Naruto's head he turned to see Kiba standing there with a stupid grin glued to his face. His chestnut hair fell in front of his brown eyes as he smiled at them.  
"Hey guy's"  
"Kiba." Naruto growled rubbing the spot on his head where the pine cone had hit him, Kiba smiled nervously holding his hand's up.  
"Hey dude calm down it was a joke." Naruto sighed  
"Let's just go get lunch." Kiba smiled they turned to see the girls already crossing the street, they ran to catch up when they did they found that their conversation was back on Sasuke's engagement. Naruto looked at Kiba who acted like he was pukeing, Naruto laughed they all chatted happily as they made their way to Kiki's. Soon they turned the corner to where the small light green café sat, most of the tables were outside with colorful umbrella's placed over them for shade. They sat in one of the tables outside, as Ino and Sakura had insisted a waiter had come just a few minutes earlier, they chatted as they waited. By the time the food got there Naruto and Kiba were fencing with straw's as the girls just rolled there eyes grumbling about them being immature. They sat and munched on their food, adding friendly chatter now and then. As they finished they began to pull out there wallet's.  
"No guy's I'll pay." Naruto said, Sakura shook her head  
"Naruto you don't have to do that." He grinned at her  
"Hey I have more money than all of you, it's no prob." Kiba nodded, along with Ino, Sakura sighed and nodded as well. Naruto smiled and out down some money along with a tip. As they walked home Kiba put his arm around Naruto's neck.  
"You know I love having a rich best friend." Naruto punched him in the shoulder.  
"I'm not rich."  
"Yeah, you just have enough money to bathe in everyday for the rest of your life, that's not rich at all." He said sarcastically. Naruto punched him again, Kiba rubbed his shoulder. Naruto looked at his phone, and gasped  
"Wow it's a lot later than I thought gotta go guy's." He waved and took off running towards his remebered that his dad had wanted to talk, he sped up his pace. When he saw the small white fence he didn't slow, instead he took a running leap over the short fence. He stopped to catch his breath than walked up the path to the front door, he reached out for the door knob, but the door swung open. Naruto stood for a minute surprised as his father stood in front of him car key's in hand.  
"Uhhh going somewhere dad?" Naruto asked, his father sighed  
"I was about to go searching for you." Naruto was puzzled.  
"Why dad, I'm not late dinner's not for another hour." His father sighed rubbing between his eye's, then gestured for him t come inside.  
"Come on we need to talk." The blonde walked past his father into their living room, he plopped down onto the sofa. He fidgeted with his hand's, his father was not usually this serious or secretive and Naruto didn't like it. His father followed him in but instead of sitting he paced back and forth, biting his lip.  
"Naruto I...Your-" He was suddenly cut off by The moves like Jagger, Naruto grabbed his phone checking caller ID which said Sakura, he gave his dad an apologetic smile flipped it open.

"Hey listen this isn't-"He wasn't able to finish his sentence  
"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, he moved the phone away from his ear, his eardrums stinging from her scream. "HOW COULD YOU?! YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T KNOW HIM!" He could hear Kiba and Ino in the background trying to get the phone away from the rampaging Sakura.  
"Sakura what-" The phone was snatched from his hand, his father snapped it shut and threw it on the sofa next to Naruto. The blonde sat there for a moment surprised, then he glared at his father. "What the heck was that for?!" His father turned away for a moment, then he whispered something. Naruto was getting weirded out first his father, now Sakura. "Dad?"  
"Your engaged." Was the quiet response.


End file.
